With the lips of an angel
by DisneyFanFics25
Summary: Niley. One-shot. Based off of the song "Lips of an angel" by Hinder.


So this is my first post. Just to see how it goes. I'll start posting my actual stories when I get the chance, seeing how this was just a one-shot. :) I would like to know what you think? Btw, based off "Lips of an angel" by Hinder. If you didn't figure it out. Listen to the song if you don't fully understand the story. Bye :)

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock. Midnight. I half smiled. I thought back to the old days. He never went to bed till his one o'clock show ended…at 3. I decided to call him.

"Miley?" He asked confused. Maybe I shouldn't have called.

I tried to hide the sniffle that escaped my body.

"Miles. You okay?" He asked sensitively. I missed that voice of his and the way he called me 'Miles.'

"Huh? Me? Oh, I'm fine." I lied. I knew he'd see through that. He knows me far too well.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

"That's a lie." I told her. I knew it was. For a few reasons. First off, I've known her for 10 years now. I can tell when she's lying. Secondly, I heard her crying. She's the type of person who only cries when it's really bad, so there's gotta be something wrong. And to be honest we haven't talked in almost a year. She wouldn't just call out of the blue unless it was serious. "Why did you call?" I asked. It seemed to me like it was a reasonable question.

"Why haven't we talked in a while?" She asked me. Is that what was wrong?

I didn't answer right away. I thought about why we hadn't talked in so long. Was it because of the past? I didn't think so. We had great history together. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I remember the reason we stopped talking. Maybe I should say reasons; there are two of them after all.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I remember why we stopped talking. I just wanted to see if he remembered. After a few minutes, he spoke again.

"We stopped talking cause I started dating Selena and you started dating Liam." I could hear the pain in his voice.

I sniffled. "Yeah." I spoke softly. "And they didn't want us being friends."

"Mi, please tell me, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I stifled a giggle.

"Selena's in the next room…" The want to giggle left my body as his words transferred from his phone to mine.

"That's cool." No matter what I feel, Nick's happiness always came first. Why wasn't I okay with this then? Was he not happy? I left my house. I couldn't be there. Before I knew it, I found myself on mine and Nick's bench.

"It's not that cool…" I heard him say after a while. I could tell just by those words alone, he wasn't truly happy. My job? Find out why.

"Why not?" I asked confused. I thought he loved Selena.

"She's not you…" He shocked me. What was I supposed to say to that?

**Nick's P.O.V.**

That was probably a bad idea. Telling her that I wish she was my girlfriend in the next room. It was the truth though. I couldn't just keep that from her. She didn't say anything for a while so I decided to carry the conversation. "How's Liam?"

"He's fine." She said blankly.

"Does he know we're talking?" I was dying to know.

"No, does Selena?" She asked back.

"Not a clue." I smiled, even though Miley couldn't see. We sat on the phone in silence for a few minutes. I gave in and talked. What came out of my mouth next, I would regret seconds later.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I can't believe what he said next.

"I'm not over you." He said sweetly.

I froze. He is being so open tonight.

"Are you over me? He asked.

Wow. I'm not over him. I know I'm not. But….I can't tell him that. "Nick…" That was all I could get myself to say.

"I miss your lips." He said softly.

What was happening? I honestly had no clue. But before I knew it, I heard myself saying something I thought I'd never say.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

And that's when she said it. The words I'd been waiting for.

"I miss your lips too," she said sincerely. I could hear a slight fear in her voice like she wasn't sure if she should have said that or not. To be honest, I don't blame her.

"I never want to say bye to you." I smiled. I need to stop that, it's not like she can see me. I put on my shoes. There was only one place I wanted to be. So, I started walking to the park.

"I had a dream about you," she said sadly.

"Oh?" I asked, trying not to sound TOO intrigued.

"Yeah, that's why I called. You're the only one I can talk to about it, if I told Liam, he'd kill me!" I had to agree with her there. She was completely right.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

He had to agree with me there. I mean, I was right after all.

"Yeah. So do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked with care in his voice.

"Well, ironically enough, we were on the phone talking and I was at our bench in the park. I'm not sure what we were talking about but I guess it was good. Then all of a sudden you arrived and the bench too and then-" I froze.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I ended the call and walked up to her. "And then what happened?" I asked cutely. Not saying I'm cute but, I know how Miley would describe the way I asked that.

"Um, we kissed." She said nervously.

"Well then," I smiled, "Prepare for déjà vu." That's when I did what I've been wanting to do for a while. I kissed her.

**Miley's P.O.V.**

He is kissing me right now. And all I can think about is how much I love this and how I NEVER want him to stop. Damn it. I forgot to kiss back. Oh wait, I am. He just slid his tongue in my mouth. This is getting serious but I don't plan on stopping anything. Well, I guess dreams really do come true….literally.


End file.
